


Moondust

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Death, Grieving, Growing Old, M/M, dealing with unrequited feelings, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Q was grieving over the inability to have the affections of his human returned while he watched a beautiful wedding. Sickened by his pining he buried his love in the moon dust and didn't even tell the man his feelings until it was too late.





	Moondust

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a self-indulgent fic for me because this song "Moondust" by Jaymes Young is just WOW and I felt Qcard vibes from it so decided to write a really sad story about it. This is unbetaed so please enjoy and if you see any glaring mistakes feel free to shoot them my way and I'll go back and fix them. Thank you and enjoy :)

Q stepped back and looked at the little stone house in appreciation. He had made it with three bedrooms and two baths, quaint enough for him to like but enough room for guests. Beside him was a mirror portal, portraying the man of his affections, the reason behind him doing something as silly as making a house with a white picket fence. The moon was a lone one, without a planet to call it’s own it mindlessly floated around, Q almost felt bad for it, like him it didn’t have a purpose or place in space. Q cursed the man in front of him again, how human of him to sympathize and pack bond with a planet, they really had ruined him. He could be going around destroying civilizations, maybe find a primitive planet and wow them with his powers so he could be a god and instead he’s standing on a lone moon with a house meant for two watching the object of his affections kiss his new bride. Q shut off the portal and destroyed the house, getting started again on building it, this time from scratch, maybe then he won’t think about his feelings not being seen.

Q visited Earth again, this time taking his time to explore, trying to understand what exactly appealed to his favorite race on this rock. They had spaceships, he knew for a fact that they could visit many pleasure planets and yet, when given the choice human’s always choose Earth to come back to. He had his powers in a suitcase by his side, he wanted to experience Earth as a human but felt decidedly out of place. He looked down at his outfit, he was wearing a hawiann shirt and shorts, he thought he looked touristy but maybe it wasn’t enough? That must be it, he decided, and so he headed into the clothing shop. As he was looking through the shirts, trying to figure out what size he was he heard a deep timber of a voice speak. It was Picard of course, and here Q looked through a mirror to look, of course he was with Beverly, arm wrapped around her waist like a common human teenager. 

Q didn’t hate Beverly, he really didn’t, it’s not her fault Q had the flirting ability of a lesser biped, and it wasn’t her fault that Picard and her were drawn to each other, what with the shared history and everything. No Q just felt overwhelming sadness and jealousy, she was who got to be with Picard, she was who everyone agreed was his perfect match, she was who got to be with him until the end of their days, precious few as they were becoming. He winced when he heard Picard say “wait, Beverly I believe that is Q, hey Q!” Oh how he longed to come to that voice, but he couldn’t not tell Picard his feelings and he didn’t deserve that so instead he just grabbed his powers from his case and ingested them, then with a look towards Picard because he just couldn’t help himself, he snapped himself back to his moon, collapsing on the ground and blowing up a meteor only to bring it back and do it all over again. This was beyond pathetic, he was a god they didn’t mourn and pine over mortals, Not to mention this wasn’t in character of him so he decided to fix that, he wanted to be himself again and maybe, maybe this time he would lose his feelings for the bald man that would never be his. As he searched for a suitable ship to bother, his eyes lit up as he found one in quite a predicament, Voyager huh? He mused and then shrugged his shoulders, better than the pining, he thought as he showed up in the captain's quarters.

It was a few years before Q ventured to Earth again, he hadn’t looked into his portal to watch Picard in all that time, but oh how he dreamt of him. Dreamt of admitting his feelings to him and Picard stating he felt the same. Dreamt of showing him the brick house and beaming as he carried him over the threshold, golden rings glinting in the sun that Q had created. The moon was cold and dark, he knew it was no place for his love, this is where the beautiful and fierce flower deserved to be, surrounded by his own kind and the cold sea air on his face. He had long destroyed the house, a fellow Q took his feelings and buried them under the foundation, he was sick, she had said, as she held him close after they had produced a child that ended the civil war the Q were having. Clear headed Q agreed, and cringed as he remembered how he acted, without his feelings he was finally the Q he needed to be. Together with his son and the female Q he chose to have a child with, they brought the fractured Q together and to thank Janeway for her help he even brought them to the Q continuum, designed in a village like style so they could comprehend what they were seeing.

They complimented the village, Janeway saying that she was proud to see Q be a mature and proud father and husband. He didn’t bother to explain that he and Lady Q weren’t married, didn’t bother to tell her that she was just a means to the end and someone to spend eternity with. He cursed when he saw Picard again, this time sans wife, ironically she had died of heart disease, despite the leading heart surgeon’s working on her, they just couldn’t save her. Picard had an air of melancholy around him, as one did when they lost someone he supposed and then was hit with that same emotion. What on earth? Ugh this wasn’t supposed to happen he had buried them a while ago he thought. He gulped as Picard caught his eyes and this time when Picard called out his name, Q came to him, like a pathetic lost puppy drawn to the sun because it was bright and shiny.

Picard refused to give him eternity but he did give him the rest of his years. He had lived for another six years and still Q didn’t tell him his feelings. Instead he sat by his side and kept him company, offered comfort as he went to another one of his friends funerals and visited Data with him. He shared with Picard his views on life, politics and yes love, and even in his old age Picard was just as sharp as ever. The feelings didn’t stay buried in his presence instead they grew and Q steadily found it harder to ignore them. Picard must have noticed but said nothing, understanding that there wasn’t much point for Q to admit his feelings. Q stood over his gravestone, it wasn’t the real one, that was on Earth next to Beverly’s, but it was enough. Q would never visit Earth again and as he buried his feelings under the ground where the gravestone was, he willed them to stay away this time, and flew away with sadness in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this song or the Star Trek properties.


End file.
